Ignorance
by xxxThe Mad Hatterxxx
Summary: Song fic based off Paramore's song Ignorance Its a Dark fic about how Sess and Kag cant seem to be together because of differnces ...eh just read it ONESHOT DARK AND MORBID


_**A/N: hey there guys I have loved this song since I heard it so I had to do this fanfic its been haunting me anyway I hope you like it It's a bit sad and dark but alas that's the way it goes **_

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inuyasha For That Belongs To Rumiko Takahashi And the song Is by Paramore**

**Ignorance**

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
Well, I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle, a mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore  
_

Sesshomaru smirked at the girl before him what was their relationship really.

No one really knew it wasn't something most had

He was still his stoic and cold self no one could change him from centuries of being one way.

I suppose in some funny way that old line 'you can't teach an old dog new tricks' was exactly what he was.

Still he had allowed himself to find pleasure in the young Miko her disgusting human ways not as offensive as he once thought.

He wasn't her first choice and the way they treated each other was in some ways just downright psychotic she thought he was mean, cold, cruel and a down right bad person whose only redeeming factor was that he kept Rin and wanted to help destroy Naraku.

Most of the time when he killed or hurt someone she was the first person to call him a monster and condemn him for it.

Maybe that was just her Miko soul talking who knew.

It seemed every time they were together it started out in a fight and ended in having sex, it was an endless cycle but recently it seemed he wasn't excited and she wasn't either.

She was screaming at him to stop, the blood fell from his claws dripping onto the ground.

She didn't move though maybe she couldn't from the sheer horror of watching people being ripped apart, maybe she should be used to this kind of thing.

Her head spun as he ripped through another human man who was running away, the blood splashed and the man fell seemingly broken to the ground, his lifeless eyes staring towards Kagome.

"Sesshomaru stop this now" her voice filled his ears surpassing the blood thundering in them. A pink arrow flashed by his head making him raise an eyebrow at her, he turned to her his blood red eyes landing on her petite form.

"Really Miko you really want to attempt to kill me?" he asked stepping towards her. She notched another arrow and aimed it making him growl

"I wont let you kill more people you monster" she exclaimed as she kept the arrow aimed at him. "I am not a monster, I am a demon" Sesshomaru replied not moving

"Same thing" she stated angrily, he smirked at her "that's not what you say when I'm within you making you cry in pleasure" he said back watching her face flush and her eyes widen a little

_  
Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Well, sentence me to another life_

She let the arrow go it shot forward so fast in the bright pink blur but it disappeared somewhere into the broken town missing its mark. Maybe that was because the mark had disappeared. Kagome felt the clawed hands on her shoulders and the hot breath on her left ear making her shudder, "stupid thing to do Miko" he whispered harshly making her gasp. The hands were gone and Kagome faltered somewhat, he was back in front of her his hands on her hips his blood stained lips on her neck right above the pulse. This was how it was most of the times and now it just made her angry, no longer did she feel those butterflies, no longer did his touch excite her, no now she felt used and angry.

"you're such a monster, a disgusting monster," she hissed out as his tongue ran along her jaw line. "don't be so trivial Miko men kill themselves everyday in wars, robberies, and much more, men are disgusting and weak and yet when I kill them you make it seem like I am an evil demon…am I? am I really that different from them?" he asked her looking deep into her eyes as he held her there to him.

She shook her head "you kill for nothing …. You're just a demon with a blood lust," she whispered as tears began running down her cheeks. Somehow, he knew she understood what he was saying and she knew he was right; he wasn't any different from those who killed each other

_  
Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same  
No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same_

He smiled at her as she looked away from him

"your always telling me how I'm a demon ….well you're a human and a pathetic one at that, what kind of Miko cant protect a village?" he asked moving his hands up her body running his claws across her arms and up to her cheeks. "I hate you so much," she said still looking away, he pressed his claws a little scratching her cheek causing her gasp at the sudden pain.

She looked at him her eyes full of pain and hurt tears shimmering in them. He only smirked at her; he was tired of hearing her opinions about him because he knew that once she had cared about him. But know she claimed she hated him, "why do you hate me?" he asked looking at her. She shook her head "you're a monster and I can't be with someone like you we're too different" she replied touching her cheek.

That's all she ever said was how they we're different and how he was a monster maybe he should show her the monster he really could be.

_  
We're the friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good, it's good_

"do you remember when you came to me?" he asked watching her eyes flicker with untold emotions. "yes" she replied simply how could she not.

'**flashback'**

It was raining she was cold and hurt the pain she felt was that of the heart and nothing else. Inuyasha had made his choice it was Kikyo she had no idea what to do so she ran, and here she was in the forest alone and soaked. She saw him there in his perfection standing there across the river in a cave with Rin and Jaken, she had a feeling he knew she was there so she made her way over to them. She walked over to him the tears still fell and she collapsed at his feet exhausted and utterly broken.

"Miko why are you at my feet?" he asked his cold deep voice filling the air, she looked up at him and sobbed harder she couldn't look at him he reminded her of Inuyasha. She didn't answer instead she kept on crying until she felt his hand on her shoulder pulling her up

"Miko did someone harm you and your company?" he asked looking at her with his still cold eyes even his voice held no concern and yet somehow she wanted him to love her make her pain go away, "no…no" was all she could reply he did look like Inuyasha but he was far better than him. "Where is the Half-breed?" he asked eyeing over her shoulder

"with Kikyo" she cried out as she broke into more sobs, if her eyes had been open she would have seen for a brief second the look of recognition cross his face he now knew why she was upset. She latched onto him suddenly crying and spouting out incoherent words "Miko please remove yourself from me before you soil my silk" he replied,

"please ….love…me" she sobbed as she collapsed at his feet again. To say Sesshomaru was surprised would be an understatement he didn't know what to do he certainly couldn't love someone, he didn't even love Rin he just tolerated her. He picked Kagome up and led her into the cave laying her down next to Rin and allowing her to sleep.

'**end of flashback'**

_  
Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

He eyed her as she looked away from him again, growling he threw her down.

If she wanted a monster then he would treat her like a stranger and just another human. He watched as she looked at him in confusion, she got up and backed up from him. Making sure to put a couple feet between them, he smirked and in a flash he was in front of her again only this time his claws cut through her shirt and across her belly, causing slight wounds in their wake. Making her cry out and grab at her stomach. "what the hell are you doing?" she gasped out he only disappeared from her view suddenly, making her scared. So she backed up, turned and started to run for the forest.

_  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

She was running through the remnants of the town, almost tripping over bodies and broken wood she had to find Inuyasha. She was convincing herself that there was no way Sesshomaru would kill her, no way he'd catch her and that she just might make it to Inuyasha somehow. Sesshomaru stood on one of the roofs of a house he hadn't destroyed, he watched her as she ran he could tell she thought she'd make it.

_  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend_

He laughed at her ignorance as she ran, she was deceiving herself into thinking she'd be ok. He had learned some humans used this as a defense mechanism; they filled their mind with thoughts until they truly believed it and could no longer think of an alternative outcome. Humans were such disgusting creatures so very weak; he was already slowing down because her body couldn't take it. He didn't move he wanted to enjoy this so he'd wait a little longer.

_  
This is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person but you can't take it_

He slipped off the roof the second she entered the forest, her scent filling the air a sweet combination of fear and her natural scent. He was kinda of happy with this outcome in someway it had been a long time coming, ever since the beginning when she began her judgment. He wasn't able to hold on to his beast any longer when it came to her.

He felt the wind blow by him cooling his heated skin and giving him her heady scent.

Kagome ran her body ached and began to slow, but her mind kept on screaming at it to go or she might die. She didn't accompany the fact she had bad luck and balance, a root tripped her and she fell to the earth below her. The dead leaves and twigs hurt a little but she didn't pay it much mind as she went to get up as fast as possible, she pushed herself up only to find herself looking at black boots. Her eyes followed the boots up to Sesshomaru's face she cringed. He looked angry and deadly the very scene of his name.__

The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
Well, now I can fend for myself

She stood up, he stepped towards her grabbing onto her upper arm, and pulling her towards him, "Miko this is the best result" he whispered as his lips met hers in a heated kiss. She shoved him off her but making sure her powers came with it, causing him to stagger backwards with burns on his chest. He growled backing up and looking at her confused "why did you do that?" he asked. "You want to kill me …I'm not going to just let you do it" she spat out glaring at him. he only shook his head. "who said anything about killing you?" he asked casually "you tried to gut me I think that qualifies" she said angrily, he laughed "If I wanted to gut you I would have just like if I wanted you dead you would be" he said coldly.

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same  
No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same_

She shook her head "I don't want to hear it Sesshomaru, you blame me all the time saying it's my fault but it's yours" she spat as her body began to glow a bright pink.

"you never loved me anyway so why do you care what I think," she asked suddenly. He didn't reply at first then he looked at her something more than his typical coldness was in his eyes. "I couldn't love you because I am a demon and we do not know love, we merely are able to copy it simulate it, which would you want false love or real?" he said his voice low. "oh come on don't feed me that bullshit your father loved Inuyasha's mother and I know others have loved before" she said. "fine then maybe it's just me that cannot love but I still would prefer you to have real over false any day" he replied back watching her face. "you can't love ... why not what's so hard about loving someone huh?" she asked taking a step towards him. "I do not know if I did it wouldn't be any of your business anyway," he growled out as he to stepped forward. "was I not enough for you?" she asked as she circled him "why couldn't you just except what I gave you be happy I didn't kill you?" he asked her.

_  
Yeah, we used to stick together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good, it's good  
_

'**flashback'**

She laid there he hovered over her before colliding his lips to hers and running his claws up her bare sides. "Sesshomaru" she all but purred as his kisses made way down her body, he pulled himself back up over her looking into her glazed eyes. "if we share our blood we could be linked forever like a safety net, if you're in trouble I'll know and I can help you," he murmured as he kissed her neck again. "ok" Kagome replied through her lust-filled haze. He cut his palm with one of his claws and then he cut hers; he pushed their hands together and let their blood flow through each other for a couple seconds. He took her palm and licked it until the wound healed his demon blood had already sealed his. He had never acted this was with a human before and the change scared him, though he didn't change drastically in fact to the naked eye he hadn't changed at all it was the small things he did that signified it.

'**End of flashback'**

_  
_she didn't know what to say or do really; they were locked in a weird circle.

"I did except you," she said quietly trying to look at him but tears blurred her vision. "no you didn't I was just a demon, a cold mean demon" he replied. "it's not like that" she tried again attempting to defend herself "what was it like? You never liked the things I did said I'd never change …but wasn't making love to you changing. wasn't blood bonding to you?" he said angrily. Her eyes widened like she had just realized it all for the first time, maybe that's because she did.

He lunged at her catching her by the throat and so of guard, he dug his claws into her neck watching her wince in pain.

"in some ways Miko I suppose what I felt could be some sort of love but you never saw beyond my demon nature" he growled his claws began to glow green and she hissed in pain as the poison burned its way through her veins. "I loved you to Sesshomaru," she breathed out as her life began fading away

_Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
_

**R/R Please …. I would love to know whatcha think of this story**


End file.
